This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is well known that hurricanes and tornados create storm wind forces capable of damaging and/or destroying standard residential and commercial constructions. Wind storm forces are known to remove and/or compromise the primary sealing systems of shingles, roofing, siding, and veneers. Furthermore, wind storm forces are well known to lift off entire roof systems and blow down and/or suck out walls.
In addition, wind storm forces are well known to impose substantial blowing rain events which become influent to structures even before the construction components fail and/or are compromised. Beyond the obvious influent opportunities resulting from broken windows and/or other compromised construction components, wind storm events are known to blow rain into and through functioning vents of an intact roof system, thus creating water damage even though little or no actual structural damage occurs.
There are numerous representatives of art resident in the patent records that deal with various hurricane or tornado storm wind forces that claim use of any one of several strengthening components. However, one of the major problems with all of these art examples is that they do not lend themselves to our do-it-yourself culture and do not lend themselves to be cost effective for the mass consumption public at large.
Another problem with all of the known art examples is that none of these patent records for structural strengthening systems include a means to provide a secondary sealing system for the structure in the event that primary sealing system of shingles and/or siding of the structure are compromised.
There are some references of art in the patent records related to systems that minimize water influent damage from wind storms, but once again none of these art examples lend themselves to our do-it-yourself culture and do not lend themselves to be cost effective for the mass consumption public at large. In addition, none of these art examples provide any strengthening enhancements to improve the structural integrity of the construction. Furthermore, none of these known sealing systems provide a secondary sealing system in the event that the primary sealing system is compromised. The closest known art form is a product referred to as “Go Bolt” which is a threaded rod assembly. The threaded rod assembly does provide reasonable resistance to lifting forces or tension forces. However, the threaded rod assembly provides little or no compressive support due to the buckling nature of threaded rods. In addition, the threaded rod assembly provides no resistance to torsion forces. Furthermore, the threaded rod assembly does not provide a means to fasten and/or secure wall construction materials to the assembly, and provides no secondary sealing features in the event that the primary sealing system is compromised.